


another level of dreaming

by wepreachelectric (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, australia tatinof, i was in need of some self indulgent fluff, the title is from a limousines song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they're on their way home from Australia and Dan's a little out of it and Phil can't seem to find a decent way to occupy himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	another level of dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> look who's back! im really sorry for dissapearing for two months, I know i said a while ago that i wouldn't let that happen again after the last time... oops
> 
> anyways, i couldn't sleep and it's almost 4am so I decided to tire myself out by writing a bit of self indulgent domestic fluff
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. im working on another bigger project that should be up soon, im around the 5.6k mark atm)

They’re on a plane heading home from Australia. It’s late, and if Phil looked out the window to his right he could probably see some stars that he’d never see while staring up at the sky from their flat in London. He doesn’t though, for as much as he gets travel-sick in the car, the travel-sickness he’ll get from staring out the window on the plane will be about twenty times worse. 

He closes the blind over the window for good measure.

Dan’s in the seat immediately left of him. He’s all tucked into Phil’s blue California hoodie which he stole from Phil’s carry-on shortly after they boarded the plane, claiming he was cold even after Phil had reached up and shut all the air vents facing towards them. 

Now, hands tucked into the sleeves, as per his usual way of trying to make himself more comfortable, and chin tucked down in the collar of the hoodie and leaning against Phil’s arm, he looks impossibly tiny. He’s instantly reminded of a similar time, several years ago when Dan was feeling poorly and Phil lent him his hoodie and they situated themselves quite similar to the way they are right now, minus the cramped leg room, snuggled closer and vegetating for the day on his bed with a constant stream of movies playing in front of them. 

Phil smiles at the memory as he snakes his arm around the other’s shoulders and pulls him in a bit closer. His smile only deepens, and he can feel his eyes going all soft as Dan unconsciously snuggles in a bit more into his warmth.

He’s so calm in this moment, focused intently on the movie playing in front of them. It’s Independence Day, they’ve seen it before, loads, Bill Pullman’s presidential speech almost committed to the both of their memories. It’s almost as if Dan’s forgotten the turbulence at takeoff and how he held his breath the entire time while clutching onto Phil’s hand like his life depended on it.

It always makes him laugh, considering how much they need to fly for their work, they’ve been in and out of the country at least four times now this year and each time the same thing happened, it’s a little pathetic, but Phil loves it nonetheless.

Phil’s not paying attention to the movie, choosing however to reach up and tangle his hand in Dan’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands as his fingers work their way in and out of the brown mess. 

He reaches up to push his glasses up again; they had started to fall from looking down for so long.

Plane trips always send Phil into a reflective state. He supposes that it’s all from leaving a new place and wanting to remember all the memories they’ve made. 

It was nice to go back to Australia and not have to go back out in the reef (he’s still mildly traumatized from his first trip there from years ago). They were busy most of the time, even with fewer tour stops than in either the U.K. or the States, the travelling between cities still was time consuming.

The roads in Australia aren’t quite as straight as the ones they travelled on in the U.S. but not quite as twisty as the ones back home. Phil’s travel-sickness was thrown for quite a loop, leaving Phil, surprisingly, in his favor and he was able to travel without feeling quite so ill.

They all met some koalas too. While in the car on the way to a show a few days before, he had caught Dan Googling where exactly he could buy some giant condoms to wriggle himself into before touching one of the marsupials, to prevent chlymidia of course. 

Phil had then snatched Dan’s phone from him, closing the search and instead bringing up a different search for what exactly happens when you meet a koala. Finally confronted with the news that he’d be provided with proper chlymidia-preventing gear, Phil watched as Dan visibly relaxed, slouching down to his usual posture, like some sort of sexually transmitted disease sized weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

Meeting “Dewey” had been fun too of course. Phil found himself falling victim yet again to his boyfriends infectious happiness as he almost melted into an actual puddle watching him beam at the koala in his arms.

Afterwards Martyn had knocked him playfully in the arm complaining about how odd it is his eyes can take on the shape of an actual heart when looking at Dan.

He told his brother to kindly shut it.

Their airport experience was much less traumatic than their, his, disaster in LAX. No luggage was left and passports and suitcases and carry-ons were sorted almost deceptively hassle-free. 

This time they were able to finally wander around the airport, comfortably before they had to make it back to the terminal to board. 

They’d stumbled upon a gift shop around the corner from one of the terminals which sold all sorts of Australian goodies, and they’d stuffed themselves with as many Tim-tams and Crunchies and Caramello Koalas before scurrying back to board, bits of candy wrappers left in their wake like out of some sort of storybook.

On the plane now, Phil wishes they had thought to keep some sort of snacks with them as he’s starving now and the flight attendants won’t be around with food for a few hours yet. 

He slides further down in his seat, attempting to find some room to stretch his legs and make himself comfortable, grimacing as he kicks the woman’s bag seated in front of him. He decides instead to attempt to sleep or at the very least watch the rest of the movie with Dan. . . or not. 

While Phil had been spacing out, thinking elsewhere, Dan had completely passed out, the past few weeks finally seeming to catch up on him. He had dropped his head onto Phil’s shoulder and had one sweater-covered hand draped across the arm of the seat like it was searching for Phil’s other to hold onto. 

Phil rolls his eyes as he grabs it, pushing back the sleeve and rubbing circles softly across the back of his knuckles with his thumb and watching as it made Dan move a bit in his sleep, the corners of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly in a sleepy grin.

He tilted his head down pressing his nose gently into the other’s hair and dropping a soft kiss to the top of his head before leaning back a bit and attempting to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and as always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> you can always check out my [blog](http://www.notdeadimwriting.tumblr.com) here or my twitter: [@adoralester](http://www.twitter.com/adoralester) thank you! -abby <3
> 
> (p.p.s. if anyone spotted my favorite movie i plugged into here props to you, i couldn't think of anything to feature as the in flight movie and thought eh lets just spread my love for classic 90's sci-fi onto here as well)


End file.
